


Operation: Salon Seduction

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jonsa Smut Week, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Sansa has been cutting Jon's hair for months now. She is sexually frustrated and he is the object of her desire. Time to make a plan to get your man, Sansa.





	Operation: Salon Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> Jonsa Smut Week! Entry for Day 3: Anywhere But The Bedroom and First Time. I mean technically it's both.
> 
> This is for vivilove. I'm always very inspired by her work. I feel like this could be a missing part from her Career Day Romance series. Viv, I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy you filthy animals!

Sansa was getting nervous. She kept looking in the mirror trying to make sure she was perfect. Jon would be in for his hair appointment any minute now. Sansa was one of the top stylists at Highgarden Salon. She had been working there for about two years when Jon started coming in. He had been Robb’s friend for years, but they had never really gotten to know one another. So it was quite a shock when he showed up at the salon one day. He told her that he had been wanting a haircut, and Robb had recommended her. Said that she was the best. Sansa remembered blushing at that, but very happy her brother thought so much of her.

Jon had his hair relatively short when he first came to her. She cut it and styled it to his liking. They started talking that usual salon small talk, but it felt so unforced. He mentioned to her that he was thinking of growing out his hair. He had always wondered what it might look like long and loose. She instantly loved the idea and told him so. She reminded him that coming in for regular trims is essential to growing out his hair. She would be happy to trim his loose ends for him and help him through the awkward stage as gracefully as she could.

And that’s how it went every six weeks for months. He would come see her. She would trim his hair and beard. Making sure he looked fresh. She loved running her hands through his hair as she went. She enjoyed lathering it up and washing it, massaging his scalp all the while. Maybe her touch lingered a little more than it should have. They were getting to know each other. He was very passionate about his work as a firefighter. A firefighter! EEEEEEE!!! And she was opening up to him, telling more about her life and her dreams. He was slowly becoming one of her favorite people.

Sansa became extremely smitten with Jon. He was cute. Very cute. Some might even say hot. Margaery certainly did. Usually she never paid any attention to her male clients. Sure some might be attractive, but she was a professional. She wouldn’t mix work with pleasure. But Jon was different. He didn’t try to hit on her. He asked questions and seem genuinely interested. And to be honest he wasn’t just a client, she did know him before after all. But now she felt like she was truly getting to know him. And ugh! She could not keep waiting six weeks to see him again! 

She was starting to worry that he wasn’t interested in her. Everytime he had an appointment she made sure she looked her best, she wanted him to find her attractive. They’d revealed to each other over time that they were both single. But at the end of every appointment he never asked her out. Sansa was afraid to make the first move, not wanting to seem like a crazy person with an obsession. She didn't even have his phone number! She was so, so, so tempted to find his number on file and call him up. Stupid professionalism!

She didn’t want to ruin a good thing. He trusted her with cutting his hair. Maybe that should just be it. But six weeks ago Sansa noticed he seemed a little on edge during his appointment. His eyes would linger on her face. He groaned as she massaged his scalp. She saw the bulge in his pants harden. He wanted her too! She was going to say something, but when his appointment was over he all but raced out of the salon, once again leaving Sansa frustrated. 

It was that moment Sansa decided that next time she was going to get what she wanted. She planned it out meticulously. Her outfit, the timing, the location. Everything. Nothing would be left to chance. She worked in collaboration with Margaery so that everything would go off without a hitch. Jon Snow had no idea what was going to hit him. (It was going to be her naked body!)

Now the day has finally arrived. She arranged with Marg for Jon to be the last appointment of the day. All other clients would be long gone by the time he got there. As the appointment went on Marg would finish her business and make her way out the door, locking it behind her. There would be no interruptions. 

Sansa was still making sure she looked her best when she heard Marg calling her from the front.

“Oh Sansa! Jon is here to see you!”

“I’m coming!” _Oh yes I will be_ , she thought to herself giddily.

She scrambled to the front and there he stood. His hair having grown out beautifully long over the past year. Dark luscious curls hanging loose. Nearly down to his shoulders. She was dying to run her hands through it. Paired with tight jeans and an unbuttoned henley, he looked like sex. Sansa was already wet in anticipation of her seduction.

“Hi Jon! I am ready to have you” she purred.

Jon turned to her and his jaw dropped a little. He was barely able to choke out a hello.

Sansa squealed inside. It was already working! She had on the shortest tightest skirt she had in her closet. A loose-fitting blouse unbuttoned dangerously low, showing off enough of her breasts to probably get her arrested for indecent exposure. And the icing on the cake was her sexy black heels. Jon was never going to be able to resist.

Marg gave her a wink. “Have fun you two!”

“We will thanks!” Sansa grinned devilishly as she led him back to her station.

There were too many windows in the main area, so the meat of her plan would take place in the washroom in the back. Despite this, Sansa was not going to let the opportunity to tease him mercilessly go by.

Jon sat in the chair and they started talking innocently. He seemed to be much more relaxed now. Sansa ran her fingers through his hair, commenting how much she loved it long. Telling him how happy she was that he decided to go for it. 

Jon smiled, “Well that’s good. I’m glad I did it, but now that I’ve done it I think it’s time I shave it all off. One buzzcut please.”

Sansa thought her heart was going to stop. “No,” she whispered with a horrified look on her face. 

At that, Jon burst out laughing. “I’m only joking Sansa! I’m loving it long. I’m keeping this for quite a while. Wow the look on your face!”

Sansa’s eyes narrowed, but she smiled. _You are going to pay dearly for that._

The haircut proceeded as normal. Sansa may have taken a few liberties with her methods. Sometimes she just had to touch him in places she normally never would. At one point she made the excuse that she was having a hard time seeing what was happening at the front of his head. She all but straddled him in the chair, giving him a direct view of her tits down her blouse. She deliberately left her bra at home just for this move. She smirked as she looked down upon him. He made no move to tear his eyes away from her chest. There was no way he couldn’t see everything. _Perfect._

At that moment Margaery yelled out her goodbyes to them. She closed the front door a little harder than required. The sound of the lock sliding into place jarred Jon away from her breasts.

“Did she just lock us in?”

“Yes silly. You’re the last customer of the day. Marg wouldn’t want some creeper to come in and sneak up on us when when you and I are… busy,” she said flirtatiously.

That shut him up. Now it was time to wash Jon’s hair. And for Operation: Salon Seduction to come into effect. She took him by the hand to the washroom, the dim lights already setting the mood. She sat him down and leaned his head back into the sink. She smiled sweetly at him and curled a hot towel over his face. As she began washing his hair, once again she paused to admire his body laid out before her. She had to lick her lips and squeeze her thighs together in anticipation. 

She made sure to take extra care massaging his scalp. She was absolutely delighted when she was able to bring out those delicious groans. She wanted to hear them while her mouth was on his cock. And she was going to. She saw his erection was growing and knew that it was time for phase two to begin. 

After Sansa had rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from his hair, she “accidentally” lost control of the sprayer. She was able to soak through his shirt and pants pretty good before he jumped up surprised.

“Oh no Jon! I’m so sorry. I just lost control of the sprayer. This has never happened to me before. I’m so embarrassed.” She put her face in her hands, trying to hide her grin. 

“No, no, no Sansa. It’s fine. It could happen to anybody I guess. Can- Do you have a towel or something?”

“Oh yes! How stupid. Of course. Let me help you with that.” She gave him one for his wet hair. As he was running the towel over his soaking curls, Sansa took it upon herself to get down on her knees and help him towel off his body. 

“Jon,” she said as she rubbed his stomach and crotch with the towel. “I think your clothes are just too wet! You’ll have to take them off so they can dry.”

His body went rigid in more ways than one. He stared down into her eyes with a bit of a frightened look. “Sansa, I- I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She arched her eyebrow at him and gave him a smoldering look. “Jon. I am the professional here. Listen to what I’m saying.”

Her hand hovered over the button of his jeans. “Take.” She popped the button. “Them.” She lowered the zipper. “Off.” She started shoving them down. Jon took over excitedly. He kicked off his shoes, pulled his pants and underwear down, and ripped off his shirt leaving him gloriously nude. 

Sansa took a moment to drink in his well-muscled body. Her eyes raking over every inch of him, before taking his hard cock in her hand.

“Good boy. Now was that so hard?” She asked him as she started slowly stroking him up and down. 

She grinned wolfishly at him before leaning in to swipe at the head with her tongue. His knees buckled a bit, but he held himself up. She licked from base to tip before taking him into her mouth completely. He knotted his hands into her hair moaning her name. That was all the encouragement she needed. She began to bob her head up and down, slowly at first, but increasing the pace. She used her hands to cup his ass and bring him even closer. She finally took him all the way down her throat. Jon let out a strangled sound. Sansa slowly withdrew letting off him with a pop.

She took him in her hands and continued stroking. Looking up at him she said, “Jon, honey? I was just thinking. You always tip me so well. Are you going to give me a good tip right now? Aren’t I doing such a good job, baby? Don’t I deserve a nice hot sticky tip? I want it Jon. I want it all in my mouth, baby. Give it to me.”

With that she went back to work, redoubling her efforts. She was a woman on a mission. Jon was putty in her hands and mouth. She was whining and moaning around his cock. He was delicious. She popped off once more when she knew he was close. Her hands stroking him at a blinding speed. 

“That’s it baby. I know you’re close. I'm gonna earn that big tip, Jon. Cum for me.” Once her lips wrapped around him he grunted in pure pleasure and spilled into her mouth. Sansa greedily took it all in, swallowing every drop of his delicious essence. She rose off the floor and kissed him hard. 

“Thanks for the tip baby,” she smiled. 

Jon had a feral look in his eye. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, Sansa.” He pulled her flush against him and pawed at her clothes. He ripped her blouse wide open, buttons flying, immediately latching onto one of her nipples. He unzipped her skirt as he moved to her other breast. He pulled her skirt down and paused for a moment looking at her bare pussy.

“No panties? Fuck me..”

“That’s the idea, Jon.”

He threw her on to the seat where only minutes ago he was getting his hair washed. She spread her legs and he dove mouth-first straight to her center. Sansa had been so on edge all day, she came almost immediately at contact with his mouth. Jon did not let her rest, adding his fingers to the mix, he raised her up to another mind blowing peak in no time. 

She grabbed him and pushed him up on top of her. Already hard again, he easily slipped inside. They started rutting together fast. Sansa felt another orgasm sneaking up on her, when he slipped out of her suddenly. As she shouted in protest, he flipped her over and arranged her on all fours. Not wanting to waste any time, he drove back into her hard. 

“OH FUCK YES!” she screamed, “Pull my hair!” Jon was happy to oblige. Grabbing fistfuls he tugged her hair back as he pummeled her pussy. She screamed his name as her inner walls clenched in a third climax.

But Jon was not done with her yet. He slipped out of her and grabbed her hand dragging her out to her station in the main area. He sat down in her chair and patted his lap, urging her to climb aboard. She willingly complied.

Straddling him in the chair, she grasped his cock and sank down on it. Once he was fully sheathed again he slapped her ass and she started riding. Sansa was like a madwoman possessed by his cock. She couldn’t get enough. She bounced up and down in his lap, tits flying. Both of them moaning in absolute pleasure. In that moment she honestly did not care if anyone could see them outside. She started moving faster, her fourth orgasm approaching. Jon was whispering filthy things into her ear. Telling her that she was so good he was about to give her another tip. This one deep inside her pussy.

Her cunt clamped down at that, her body heaving at the powerful orgasm. Jon grabbed her ass and pounded mercilessly up into her, until he spurted his release deep inside her. 

Sansa collapsed against him completely exhausted, but wholly satisfied. Jon lifted her face to give her the sweetest kiss.

“Sansa, did you plan all this?”

“Yes,” she panted. “I’ve been planning it for weeks. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Oh my god! Me too! I was going to ask you out after my appointment. I had it all planned out too...,” he laughed.

“I think my plan was better.”

“Oh so much better. What do you say we finish up here and then go grab some dinner? And then if you’re up for it, maybe we can go back to my place for a little more fun.” He tried to wink and it failed adorably. _I am so in love with this man._

“That sounds amazing. I am so happy you started coming in to get your haircut, Jon.”

“Yeah I’m thinking about sending Robb a muffin basket. Best recommendation ever. Best haircut ever.”

Sansa smiled. Operation: Salon Seduction was a success.


End file.
